


The Righteous Realization

by 2001DoubleD33



Series: Lucifer's Unfolding [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Dan Espinoza, Dan gets hurt, Deal with a Devil, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Protective Dan, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2001DoubleD33/pseuds/2001DoubleD33
Summary: After finally getting free of his deal with Dan, Lucifer is eager to prove a point about his independance. In his urgency to insist his point, he gets wrapped up in a way he didn't expect.





	The Righteous Realization

A guttural roar ripped it’s way past the strain on Lucifer’s lungs, the sound tainted with outraged desperation. His entire body was tense, each muscle dripping with anger and inexplicable fear. He stood amongst bodies, the resonant souls that had been torn from the physical brushing along his fractured state. Blood dripped from his fingers already, but he spun on his heel to smash the smeared liquid against the skull of another goon. Out cold, he crumbled to the floor uselessly. 

Wild eyes were next swept to the side. Over the littered bullets, shattered glass, and guns cast aside to lay in streaks of red, his gaze lifted to the man his outburst had been for. The source of his fear, he reason his stomach was displaced with the heavy weight of guilt, the driven force of his anger.

Dan Espinoza.

Lucifer’s steps were hastened to get to his side, dropping to a crouch in front of him to begin undoing the fastening on his ankles, tied to the chair legs. The soft blue hospital gown Lucifer adorned was stained in red, brushing along the concrete. He was surprised to see his hands shaking.

“Dan,” His voice was an echo of his trembling hands,”Just hold on, you’ll be alright,”

Sparing a glance up, Lucifer saw his head bob, tired eyes finally opening. Half-lidded and unfocused, they fixed onto Lucifer, and shot wide open. He tensed, jerking his half-free leg away.

“What- Fuck- Get away,” He hissed, his voice was hoarse and terrified.

Startled, Lucifer straightened a bit,”I… Dan?”

Dan started shaking his head, confused and afraid,”No, no, I don’t want… Don’t kill me, please.”

He continued to squirm in his chair, and Lucifer turned his eyes away to a shard of glass on the floor. What met him was his true face, the horrific one he had been so desperate to hide. Realizing this, he let the image dissipate into his normal expression, looking back up to Dan in his shock.

Eyes locked again, Dan stared past teary eyes, expression an intermingled puzzle of pain, fear, and confusion,”...Lucifer?”

The crashing of the door broken off its hinges broke Lucifer’s focus, drawing his attention to the door on the far end of the garage. Officers pooled in, followed by medics. Lucifer was pushed away. He staggered onto his feet and stared at the men helping Dan, who had dropped again into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lucifer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One Week Earlier

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lucifer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lucifer strode into the precinct with a renewed sense of confidence. Free of pain, free of rules, and free of punishment, he had the world once again under thumb. He made his way cheerily to Chloe’s desk, wanting to busy himself with a new case where he was not inhibited with the threat Dan previously provided.

Pleased to find that there was indeed work to be done, Lucifer was cautiously optimistic of Chloe’s allowing him onto the case. She was, afterall, still irritated with him for the last barrage of trouble. He went along dutifully, taking in as much information as he could. At the current time, he followed her on the upper balcony walk.

“As far as we know, it’s a bigger organization than just a couple guys,” Chloe went to continue, flipping through pages and passing it back to Lucifer,”Not huge, but decently sized,”

Cheered by the innuendo, Lucifer piped up,“It’s rather refreshing to hear you speak of the Douche in such a harsh way, Detective,” Lucifer quipped a cheeky grin, and was met with a scowl over her shoulder,“So it seems it’s just a ring of dealers taking care of their own?” Lucifer mused, looking quickly over the file before lowering it to his side,”How charming,”

Chloe rolled her eyes,”Two guys in custody were Rick Sanlets and Joe Perez. Pretty low-level, no priors. Victims were members of a rival gang in the area.”

The names were well recalled in Lucifer’s ears, he’d known them some time ago, as well as the group affiliated. They had been calm, eased as long as debts were paid. Until now, of course. Lucifer’s dismay was beneath his expression, hidden by a deceptively unaware smile.

“Well it sounds like we need to go about interrogating these two, hm?” He suggested.

“I would, but I need to meet with Ella for a bit before I go in there,” Chloe’s phone chirped in her pocket, and Lucifer halted behind her when she paused to answer the phone.

She glanced at Lucifer, mouthing the word ‘Sorry’ and nodding her head to the side. Lucifer lifted a hand, a knowing smile to allow her to leave. She stepped aside, and Lucifer leaned onto the balcony rail, peering down over cubicles and lab doors. His eye caught onto Dan, sitting at his desk with his phone pressed to his ear. Lucifer grinned, tilting his head at him.

This is how it should be. Lucifer was above, on top. Dan remained below, the size of an ant to crush beneath a dirty shoe. Humans may be astounding in traditions, abilities, relationships and the like, but Daniel was a special exception. The word mundane was created with Daniel Espinoza as a muse. An insignificant, stumbling, mortal man who no longer had the right, nor the power, to incite fear.

Dan swivelled in his chair, still talking into the receiver and his eyes lifted to Lucifer. He had the audacity to smile. Lucifer returned the gesture hastily, but it did not reach his eyes. The detective held his gaze for a moment, face fallen, before turning down towards his desk, fingers tapping against the surface. Lucifer’s smile trickled into a sneer, and he pushed sharply off the balcony handrail to depart.

Without regulations for his behaviour to be wary of, Lucifer went ahead down to the interrogation room, intent on finding some information and get ahead of the case. Nothing would prove his freedom more justified than coming out ahead of the Detective and remaining peacefully unscathed through it all. A smile turned the corners of his lips as he moved across the floor. Unseen by personnel, Lucifer slipped quietly into the room. 

Turning with a tilt of the head and curling grin of his lips, Lucifer twisted the lock behind him.

“Having a good morning so far, Rick?” he pondered rhetorically.

Rick shifted in his seat, eyes turning from a studious confusion to bright-eyed enthusiasm,”Luce! What is up, dude?”

Lucifer surprised himself with the fleeting cringe that dampened his gaze,”Lucifer, three little syllables, if you will,” He corrected, brushing his suit jacket off of his hips as his hands lifted to settle on his hips,”And considering your current residence, my friend, I am not too happy,”

“Ohhh,” Rick nodded slowly, a rocking gesture of his neck and skull that emphasised the ‘bro-dude’ vibe he emanated,”Yeah, man. Getting busted really sucked but you know… c’est la vie, or whatever,”

Lucifer’s chin ticked upwards slightly, an unpleasant twisting of a smile gracing his face,”Right. Well, Ricky, I’m here to ask you some questions regarding you and your cronies and I don’t have much time, so let’s make this quick,” He leaned, inclining his now soothingly charming smile towards the man cuffed to the table,”Where are those delightful rugrats running round these days?”

Ricky shook his head,”Aw, no man, can’t do that,” he lifted his hands as best his could in a placating gesture,”You know I can’t snitch on ‘em like that.”

“Let me assure you, there is much more at stake than being labelled a snitch,” Lucifer insisted, leaning his palms on the metal table,”Two people have been murdered, and it’s leading back to your Flake Family, and I’d really like to hear an address in your next words.”

When hearing the word ‘murder’, Rick’s eyes opened wide,”Someone got taken out?”

“Yes,” Lucifer emphasised the s on the word, his frustration for time bubbling,”What do you know?”

“Aw, man,” Rick shifted in his chair,”Fuck, dude, I didn’t think he was serious!”

“A name, a place, anything, Ricky,”

“Alright, this uh… This new guy…”

Rick went on to explain that there was new leadership. New, violent leadership, in fact. Once one man had been brought in, it became a plague, inviting further and further head-strong and aggressive men on top of the already loosely planned drug ring. Ricky, one of the distributers, had been ratted out by someone in another gang, and he was caught on the run. Satisfied in this information, Lucifer suggested the man ignored his visit when he was later interrogated.

Ideas brewing and plans in mind, Lucifer made his way out into the L.A. sun with a vengeful confidence. It was time to prove himself.


End file.
